


Close Encounter

by Limpet666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, implied Alfred/Ed/Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: A moment of privacy, and Ed doesn't intend to waste it.





	

To say that Edward was pleasantly surprised when he saw Alfred Pennyworth at the GCPD was an understatement.

Whether the feeling was mutual, however, was impossible to tell because Alfred gave nothing away. He never even did so much as a double take when their eyes met briefly as Ed made his way across the room.

Not a single person present would guess that the Major’s Chief of Staff and Bruce Wayne’s guardian had anything more than a passing familiarity.

“Can _I_ help you find anything, Mr. Pennyworth?” Edward offered as he drew close, fully aware than at least 70% of the eyes in the large GCPD entrance hall were looking at him.

He wasn’t best liked there. But being Mayor Cobblepot’s Chief of Staff had its perks. Getting to unsettle the GCPD was one of his favourites.

“Leave him alone, Nygma,” Jim Gordon’s unwelcomed interjection earned him a cold smile, “Alfred’s here on behalf of Bruce Wayne, he’s being given access to the filing room.”

_Unofficially, no doubt._

_“_ What a coincidence!” A not complete untruth, “That’s just where I was headed.” The snarl on detective Gordon’s face told him he wasn’t believed.

“Why don’t I show you the way?”

“Nygma.” Jim’s warning came in a growl, but before Edward could get out an arguement, Alfred interrupted.

“It’s alright detective,” he said, shifting his stance to give the impression that he was prepared to defend himself. To give Jim the impression, anyway.

“Lead the way, Mr. Nygma.” The paradigm of British politeness, and Edward smiled just a little too widely at Jim before turning away with Alfred in tow. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Jim was snarling at his back.

The filing room had two doors, one at each end, and the frosted glass made it impossible to see inside. Edward knew it well; he’d spent much time there when he had been an employee, and nothing had changed since he’d left.

Filing cabinets on either side, a few short walkways leading off where the cabinets were set back to back. Not a lot of room.

Edward knew they would be checked on. There was no way Jim Gordon would leave them alone together for more than maybe a couple of minutes.

Alfred stepped passed him  without a word as the door swung shut, heading to the other end of the room. He really was looking at the cabinets, reading their labels and obviously searching for something.

A quick glance up at the ceiling confirmed to Ed the same security camera that had always been there. Still covered in dust. Still broken.

Edward couldn’t help grinning at his luck before he stepped up close to Alfred, knowing the older man would turn without him having to say a word.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Alfred hissed, planting his hand high on Edward’s chest, an inch away from having his fingers around his neck.

“Each second you delay increases our chances of getting caught, by a significant factor,” Ed replied, pressing into hand holding him back. Enough for there to be real pressure where it was planted against his collar.

“ _I know that,_ you bloody great twit. Which is why I’m suggesting you don’t do what ever it is you’ve got it in your head to try.” Alfred wouldn’t do anything so obvious as looking around to check the doors, but Ed knew he was monitoring them regardless of where his eyes were.

“I can’t help it.” A lie. “I’m overcome, Mr. Pennyworth.” A dramatic whisper, and enough force against Alfred’s hand to push him back towards the corner of the room, out of direct view of the doors. “I simply cant control myself.”

A harsh exhale escaped the older man, a frustrated sigh with enough humour that Edward’s face lit up in victory.

“Fine, but _make it quick._ And if this-”

Ed was quick to cut Alfred off, lest they waste any more precious seconds. Long fingers cupped the older man’s face, tilting his head up and drawing him into a forceful kiss.

Edward was good at kissing; he had a clever mouth, as both his lovers told him repeatedly. So whilst Alfred kept his hands down at his sides under the guise of inaction, they both knew the enjoyment of the kiss was mutual.

If brief.

Before Ed even heard the door start to open, the kiss was over and his back was slamming against the cabinet beside them. The noise of the collision was almost enough to drown out the shout across the room, and Ed was sure his dazed expression was more than convincing.

Mostly because it was entirely genuine.

Alfred’s hands were twisted uncomfortably tight in his collar, and his back hurt from where the small handle on the cabinet was digging into his spine. Before him, almost intimately close, his lover was wearing an entirely convincing angered expression.

“Alfred!”

Then there were hands pulling them apart, and Jim Gordon’s shoulder ‘accidentally’ caught Edward in the chest as he got between them. Which Ed saw as more insult to injury. The blasted do-gooder couldn’t have given them a few more minutes?

“Alfred, you okay?” Gordon’s voice was harsh, and he glared at Edward. “Get him out of here.”

And before Edward could protest, he was being forcibly ejected from the filing room by two dimwitted (Ed assumed) officers.

Before he was completely removed, though, he heard Alfred’s voice call out to him.

“And you can repeat that straight to the Mayor!”


End file.
